Various devices are known in the prior art for rolling up webs of carpet and other similar materials. A common difficulty with all known prior art devices is that the roll of carpet produced in many cases is not sufficiently firm or solid to resist unsightly sagging under its own weight and the ends of the carpet roll frequently are not even, further detracting from the appearance of the product and making it much more difficult to handle and package. The problem is amplified when certain bulky soft yarns are present in the carpet or when bulky products, such as foam plastic webs, are being rolled.
Thus, the main objective of the present invention is to deal completely with this problem in the prior art through the provision of an improved roll forming apparatus and method which produces a roll of carpet or similar product which has increased and uniform density throughout, is much more nearly cylindrical with even end faces and which will not sag or deform appreciably. Thus, the finished carpet roll can be handled and packaged much more easily, is better looking when displayed to customers and takes up substantially less space in a transport truck or on a storage rack.
Other specific features and advantages of the invention will appear in the following description.
The following United States patents are examples of the prior art devices: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,961,182; 3,045,940; 3,250,484; 3,850,381; 3,931,940; 4,000,863; 4,002,308.
While these prior art devices are fully capable of rolling various types of carpet and similar materials, they do not possess the ability to compactly and solidly form rolls of carpet which embody high bulk yarn, or rolls of such material which will resist sagging and retain a good cylindrical shape during handling and packaging. The prior art devices are incapable of the particular mode of operation which accomplishes these objectives in the present invention.